


Guide to Fixing Something

by BAMF_Rye, The dust bunnies (BAMF_Rye)



Series: The abandoned junkyard. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert, Time Travel, canon level of screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_Rye/pseuds/BAMF_Rye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_Rye/pseuds/The%20dust%20bunnies
Summary: Watching the series:





	Guide to Fixing Something

**do not own supernatural**

* * *

October 29, 2005

Twelve people vanished in a flash of light or silent flutter of wings. Eight were from earth, two from heaven, two from hell.

They were thrown in to a rip in between the three plains of existance, weaponless, powerless and not alone.

A few swears were heard from under the body pile. They weren't popped in nicely.

Once they were all detangled and one was slapped twice for cropping a feel. They stood staring at each other or looking around the room. Most were wary especially since they figure out they couldn't talk. There was a cough which drew their attention to a girl in her late teens who was sprawled in one of the fourteen chairs in a black theater like room. She smirked but didn't move.

"Introduction first. The hunters and family first. The Winchester family, Sam, the youngest, Dean the oldest and John the father. Ellen and Joanna Harvelle bar owner and daughter. Robert Singer, jack of all trades and scrape yard owner. Ash Lingberg MIT genius. Gabriel, the archangel turned trickster. Castiel and Balthazar, angels of heaven. Castiel doesn't understand humans emotions very well so don't mind him. Balthazar, just ignore him, he a leans towards being an dick but he still okay. Crowely and Meg, demons of hell. Crowely and Meg two of the better demons of hell. Still leaning towards being an asshole and bitch but not completely psyco. Well you can call me Rissa." The girl gestured to each one she named. Some knew each other, some didn't. The hunters were still wary and giving each other side long looks. The angels and demons not so subtlely move away from each other. Rissa smirked grew larger.

"Now, why you are here. Well, really blame Sam and Dean." Rissa drawled with a smirk playing on her lips. All eyes turned to brothers who looked like they caught in a flood light. Even after not really seeing each other for four years they shared a look that said that this was the other's fault in good humor. "In all serious it has to do with your family tree. You poor S. never had a chance of not being hunters," Rissa stated matter of factly, drawing some shocked looks. Even John looked surprised.

"See, your lives take a drastic turn, in about a few days or so. John ups and disappears leaving Dean to worry like the mother hen he really is under his leather jacket," Dean looked vaugely horrified and the others amused. Sam looked like he was silently laughing and was stopped when his brother slapped him upside the head. "So when enough is enough he decide to calling in the only person he completely trusts to watch his back and help look for John, Sam." Rissa nodded at Sam who only sighed and nodded.

"Your 'normal' life Sam ends the moment your brother shows up at your door not that it would of stayed that way. It wasn't Dean's fault at all, you are Winchesters, Fate hates you," Rissa said with a sympathic look to the paling brothers. Bobby looked worried. John just looked kind of conerned but not overly. "I've watched how your lives play out uninterfied. It goes from bad to Hell to worse," This caught everyone attention and worry. Mostly because few could imagine worse then Hell. "Don't worry, I pulled some strings and was able to gather you here so you can change the future. As to who. let's just say I was owed one by someone very powerful and another tolerated me." Rissa said with a sigh finally striaghting up in the chair. She waved her hand and they all found themselves seated. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby in the first row, with John, Ellen, Jo, and Ash in the next. Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley and Meg filling up the last row.

"I was able to pull to a TV show on your live from another deminsion. I figure it was better then jumping through time in this dimension to get your book series. There is way to much detail for it to be comfertable read aloud. The TV series at least there is no decription of Dean naked though it had be censored to be allowed on public television. I jumped a few years head to when season ten begins and brought back 1-9," There were some nods and snickers at some of what Rissa was saying.

"Alrighty then. Sam, Bobby, this is for you. It's connected to the other dimension so you can do some research, it will update as you go through the years so no spoillers," Rissa said handing them both laptops. "Ash, here, have fun. No porn." Rissa said handing Ash one as well but his was one that was completely update to 2014, she figured he was the lest likely to spoil anything and most likely to find away to hack his way in to it updating it anyways.

"Thank you," the three choursed sound exteremly exicted. Ash already had his open and running.

"Nerds," Dean faked coughed. Rissa rolled her eyes and swatted him upside the head. He threw he a wounded puppy dog look.

"Doesn't work on me casa nova," Rissa said as she sat in her seat next to him.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you? Why are there two demons here?" John questioned, who finally let his parnioa override logic.

"Because I could have killed you anytime I like, John. Yet here you are still breathing," Rissa snarled out. She took a deep breath to calm down, as much as she loved to attack him it would make the rest wary of her. "The two demons, are here because they are. Crowley, he is an asshole, there no denining that but he still plays his role, as the only 'bad guy'/ally that doesn't under estimate Dean and Sam. Meg, she is okay in the end, she does some evil crap but you know she hasn't done anything worse then you have John. Are you satified because if you're not, sorry John not my type but I can be kind enough to send you to a whore's house so you can be," Rissa glared at John who was taken back by the hostlity. Sam and Dean look torn between laughing at their father and defending him. The others didn't have no such confliction and snickered at him. Not even when John glared at them did they stop.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Rissa said and she clapped her hands. The lights dimmed.

**Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago is shown across the screne with distant barking and crickets. A leafless tree is shown in front of a subrun home. Creepy music plays.**

"This is that night," Sam whispered horrified being the only Winchester able to voice anything. Everyone knew which night he spoke of. It's a well known fact on how John Winchester became a hunter, and the angels and demons were well invested in that night as well. Rissa simple placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

**Mary Winchester entered Sam's nursery carrying Dean.**

**"Come on, Let's say good night to your brother." Mary said as she turned on the light. Baby Sam coos and looked over at Mary and Dean.**

**She set Dean down and he leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead.**

**"Night Sam."**

"Aww." was heard causing both Sam and Dean's faces to flare red. Rissa had a wistful smile, remembering her own little brother.

**Mary leaned over brushing his hair out of the way and kissed Sam on the forehead as well.**

**"Good night, love,"**

Sam smiled, he didn't really know much about his mom so as horrible as this night was going to get, it was nice to see the good.

**'"Hey Dean," John called.**

**"Daddy!" Dean turns and rushes over to him.**

**"Hey buddy." John said as he scooped Dean up in to his arms, "so what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss a football around?" John asked smiling.**

**Dean shakes his head, "No Daddy." John laughs.**

The Winchester men all had wistful smile on there faces.

"Even then Dean was big brother/protector," Rissa laughed.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked haven heard Rissa talk. Rissa just smiled.

**Mary passed by the two as she left.**

**"You got him?" She asked softly.**

**"I got him." John reilped smiling hugging Dean closer.**

"So that's where you idijits get it from," Bobby gruffly said.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked knowing it was them Bobby was talking about.

"The way you have phrases to speak that only you understand the many different layers to it," Rissa replied. When Sam and Dean gave her a confused look she let out a long sigh.

"'Bitch, Jerk.' the fandom is pretty sure means 'I love you'. 'Hey, you can drive' fandom thinks means 'hey, I trust you', 'Sammy' fandom thinks it just Dean's way of reminding Sam he has someone in his corner. 'I am proud of you," the entire Winchester way to say 'I love you'" Rissa said to the astonishment of almost everyone. (Demons and Angels really didn't care).

"Okay enough of analysising Sam and Dean code," Rissa grumbled out after a moment of them just staring at her.

**"Sweet Dreams, Sam" John said. John still carrying Dean leaves turning off the light. Sam watched them go gruggerling and tried to reach for his toes. The baseball themed mobile starts on it's own and Sam is memeroized by it.**

"That's creepy," Jo said as a shiver ran up her spine. Others nodded. Crowley and Meg looked unaffected.

**The transportation-themed clock ticks twice before it suddenly stops, and the moon shaped night flickers.**

**"** Creepier," Ash said when he finally takes his eyes away from the computer.

**Mary was asleep in the master bedroom and werid nosies coming through the baby monitor awakened Mary.**

**"John?" Mary asked as she rolled over only to see she was alone. She get up.**

**Mary walked tiredly down the hallway.**

**A dark silhouette is seen in the room.**

**"John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked. The silhouete turns his head.**

**"Shhh" the silhouete whispered out.**

**"Okay" Mary sighed and turned an headed down the hallway. The lights began to flicker and Mary frowned and went and tapped the light until it steadied.**

**"Hm." Mary uttered under her breath.**

"It's almost like she wondering if something is off, but that couldn't be that, mom wasn't a hunter?" Dean stated but it sounded more like a question.

"No" the other older hunters said.

"Yes" The angels and demons said.

This caused every one to look at the silent Rissa. She wasn't paying attention and when she felt the eyes on her she looked over.

"What?" Rissa asked

"Was my mother a hunter?" Dean asked.

Rissa tilted her head and thought about how to answer, " You'll find out if you watch," Rissa finally said. They quieted everyone down.

**Indistinct voice on the televison could be heard. Mary goes to investigates and finds John asleep in front of the television.**

**Mary sees John , "Oh god," she mutter as she ran up the stairs.**

**"Sammy, Sammy" Mary called. Mary runs in to the nursery.**

**John wakes up as he hear Mary scream**

**"Mary?" John called. John scrammbles out of the chair.**

**"Mary!" John yelled as he ran upstairs. John bursts into through the closed nursery door.**

**"Mary." John called again. John looks around the apparently empty room. Only Sam who was awake in his crib. John pushed down the side of Sam's crib.**

**"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" John asked softly. Something dark drips beside Sam's head. John reaches out and touched it. Two more drops landed on the back of his hand causing John to look up. Mary is pinned to the ceiling and she is bleeding from the stomache and is struggling to breath. John collasped onto the floor and stared up at Mary.**

**"No! Mary!" John yelled. Mary brusts in to flames and the fire begins to spread. John is frozen until Sam starts wailing. John picks Sam up and rushes out of the room.**

**Dean is the hallway haven be awoken and was coming to investigate.**

**"Daddy!" Dean called when his father came in to view.**

**John rushed and put Sam in Dean arms, "Take your brother outside as fast you can and don't look back! Now Dean, Go." Dean does what he was told as John runs back to the burning nursery.**

**"Mary!" John called as he looks for Mary but Mary could barely be seen through the flames. "No!" John called as he seemed to be swollowed up by the fire.**

**The scene changes and Dean is running out of the house carrying Sam.**

**"It's okay, Sam," Dean said as he looked at Sam's nursery window which is lit gold with flames. John runs outside and picks both Dean and Sam up and carries them away.**

**"I gotcha," John said as Sam's window exploded.**

**Lawernce Firefighter arriving. A fire fighter got out of the truck and took over for another on the gauges.**

**"It's all right, I got it." The newly relived firefighter takes a hose towards the house where another firefighter is hosing down the fire through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic is shown opening ambulance.**

**"Stay back. You have to stay back," a police office said to some neighbours.**

**John and Dean are sitting on the Impala across the street. John holding on to Sam and staring at the remants of the fire.**

Sam looked anywhere but his brother and father. Dean was watch Sam. John had bowed his head. The others felt awkward even the demons wintessing this scene.

"For a long while there I thought John got possesed by the demon," Rissa said this made everyone look at her. She shrugged, "What? He was out of sight for a minute or so and what ever yellow-eyes wanted, it does with Sam so what better way to get what it wants then to possess John." Everyone seem to concede and understand.

"Moving on," Rissa said with a shrug.

**Supernatural title flashed on scene.**

"Supernatural?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what they named the show. It could be worse," Rissa said with a smile. Sam nodded.

**Gasoline by Ginger begins to play.**

**Stanford University.**

**Present day**

"It's Hallowen," Rissa stated before anyone could ask. Sam groaned knowing Jess wanted to dress up. He was not a fan of halloween, well rarely any hunter was. It just screamed 'let's be a pain in the ass for an enitre 24hrs' day for the supernatural.

**"Sam!" a women's voice called from the apartment door way. Jess comes around the corner adjusting her sexy nurse's outfit.**

"Jess," Sam said with a smile. Dean gave his brother a raise eyebrow.

Sam explained, "girlfriend." Dean nods.

**"Get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago. You coming or what?" Jess yelled. A picture of Mary and John were on the desser.**

**Sam poked his head around the corner with no costume on.**

**"Do I have to?" Sam whined.**

Sam snorted, "Why did I even ask."

**"Yes! It will be fun!" Jess smiled at Sam. Sam walked in to the room smiling too.**

**"And where is your costume?" Jess asked.**

**Sam scoffed, "You know how I feel about Halloween."**

**_Staring Jared Padalecki._ **

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The you of the dimension. Jensen is Dean. Just ignore most of the names that will appear at the bottom" Rissa said. Sam shrugged and nodded.

**Classic's 'What Cha Gonna Do' begins to play in halloween decorated bar.**

**"Here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory" Jess said as she raised her glass with Luis.**

Dean looks to his brother who just shrugs.

"Not a big deal," Sam said with out even looking away from the scene.

**"All right, all right, it's not that big of deal," Sam said waving it off. They all clink glasses.**

**"He acts all humble but he scored 174" Luis and Sam drink their shot. (A/N the LSAT is out of 180 thought you would like to know)**

**"Is that good?" Luis asked as he slams the shot glass down.**

**"Scary good," Jess said before she throws back the shoter.**

Dean throws Sam a look. Sam rolls his eyes but says nothing. Rissa smirks watching the silent converstation. Others not use to it looked at them in confusion and contemplation. John and Bobby kind of gave up trying to understand them years ago.

**"See there you go. You are first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis said as he took a seat by Sam.**

Everyone looked quite impressed even John finally relaizing what exactly those three digit could mean.

"Good job, little brother," Dean said as he knocks Sam shoulder.

**"Actually, I got an interview here Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," Sam said smiling.**

"Which by my guess, I don't go to," Sam sighed. Dean gives Sam a bewildered look.

"I don't get my 'normal' life remember, that interview falls under that," Sam said. No one said anything eles.

**"Hey, it's gonna go great," Jess encouraged.**

**"It better," Sam smiled.**

**"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Luis asked.**

Sam snorted before he could stop himself. Rissa did too.

Rissa tried to cover it up by coughing but by the look Dean gave her it obvious that it wasn't working. Sam grimanced when Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"You weren't going to tell us" Dean stated.

Sam scoffed, "Dean, to be the golden boy in a hunter family you have to be a hunter and take down a big old monster. I figure my LSAT score would barely blimp on your guys radar as plus points."

"What he said," Rissa said and quickly turned back to scene making it start playing again.

**"Ah, they don't know," Sam said sort of melchonly**

**"Oh, No, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis erged.**

**"'cause we're not exactly the Bradys." Sam said through a piece of lint at Luis.**

"And you know, they hunt real monsters in the night, I highly doubt me putting away the human monsters would anything to brag about in comaprison," Sam snarked, but he smiled to show there was no heat behind it. Dean and John frowned as they didn't look at it that way before.

**"I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" Luis kind of slurried out.**

**"No, No, no" Jess and Sam called after Luis who wandered toward the bar.**

**"No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're going to knock them dead on monday and you're going to get that full ride. I know it." Jess said insitantly smiling.**

**Sam shook his head, "What would I do without you?"**

Many drew in a hissed breath like they had been burned.

Sam even flinched, "I must be more drunk or tired then I realized because I just jinxed it."

Rissa just nodded not really wanting to get into Jess and her death.

**Jess replied quickly and without hesitation, shaking her head "Crash and burn," Jess pulled Sam in to a kiss.**

Rissa looked thoughtful, "I never thought she not entirely right when she said that. Maybe if you were alone but Dean would never let you crash or burn long." Dean nodded in agreement.

**Sam is awoken by a crash in the apartment.**

Everyone looks toward Sam. He only look at all worried. Dean gave Sam a look which can only mean 'why aren't you worried'.

"I can handle it," Sam shrugged

**Leaving the bedroom Sam looked around apartment. Sam see the once closed window is now open. Sam hears someone walking and sees someone walk past the beads at the end of the hall. Sam goes to another part of the apartment laying wait for the man to pass. The man pass and Sam lunges for the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's lunge away and throws a punch which missed as Sam ducked. The man swings Sam around and shoves him back. Sam throws a kick which the man blocked and is then pushed in to the other room. They start exchanging blows and Sam glimspes who the man is.**

"Dean." Sam sighed. Rissa and Dean both huff a laugh at the exaperation in Sam's voice.

"and of course he still fighting even though he know it's you," Rissa pointed out. Making Sam drop his head and Dean huff a laugh.

**Dean elbowed Sam in the face. Sam sent a kick to Dean's head only for it to miss. Dean's return swing missed as well. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor with one hand on Sam's neck and the other other holding Sam's wrist.**

**"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean said. Sam was breathing heavily.**

"Ah, can you hear that it's the spawning of a thousands of incest fan fictions," Rissa piped up smirking. Jo was the first that started laughing the rest soon followed once they worked out what she meant.

Sam and Dean sputtered, " What?!"

Rissa smirked, "Yeah, I would be careful on the internet, when you search up Sam and Dean. If it says Wincest I suggest you don't look. Weecest too, that's before Stanford just so you know." Rissa laughed as both boys went red and sputtered.

"John and I wondered at times if there was something between you two," Bobby added. That made everyone (exept Cas who was not seeing how it was funny) howl in laughter because the boys began sputtering more. Sam and Dean both still manage to send a look asking John if it was true what bobby said.

"Figured if there was something, it's not my business. This life leaves scars and dents to the psyche. Wouldn't be the first hunter sibling pair that became more," John shrugged. This made both Sam and Dean speechless.

"Just leave it. You'll see why that's what many think as you watch from an outsider point of view." Rissa said still chuckling.

**"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean chuckled.**

**"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam huffed.**

**"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean taunted.**

"You shouldn't have said that," Sam and John said together. The two shared a look but didn't let it get awkward.

"I still train and exersise, Dean," Sam informed Dean.

"Ah," was Dean's only reply.

**Sam face contorted in to of focus and he yanked Dean's hand and slamed his heal in Dean's back. Sam slammed Dean in to the floor.**

**"Or not." Dean chuckled. Sam tapped Dean twice where Sam was holding him.**

**"Get off me," Dean huffed. Sam rolled to his fee and pulled Dean up.**

**"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked esaperatedly.**

**"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said you could hear the smile in his voice.**

**Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulders and shook them once and lets go.**

"Honestly, is that you trying not hug your brother?" Ellen asked exsperated. Dean didn't answer which was kind of answer enough. This brought smiles to those that knew and understood emotions (aka, not Cas, or the demons.)

**"Sam?" Jess inturpted them as she turned on the light. Both Sam and Dean's head turn in unison. Jess wore short-shorts and a cropped Smurf shirt.**

Sam gave Dean a 'bitch-face' which apparently made him stop whatever comment that he was about to say.

"She is really out of your league there, Winchester," Gabriel piped up. Sam turned the look on to Gabriel and he held his hands up in mock-surender.

**"Jess, hey."**

"You can almost see Dean get his charm on." Rissa said with a laugh.

**"Dean, this is, my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam said as Dean looked appreciatively at Jess.**

**"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked smiling. Sam nodded.**

"Watch Jess' face," Rissa said.

**"I love the smurfs." Dean grinned and moved closer. " You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out my brother's league." Jess gives Dean a look that says 'really?'. Sam looked espaerated in the background.**

"She is out of yours too, Dean." Rissa said patting Dean on his shoulder.

**"Just, let me put something," Jess said as she turns to go.**

**"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean said stopping her from leaving.**

"Seriously, Dean?" Bobby exlaimed with a sigh.

"What?" Dean said as he was smacked in the back of the head by both Sam and Rissa. They both just gave him a look.

**" Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here," Dean said as he moved back toward Sam, "Talk about some private family bussiness, but, uh, nice meeting you." Dean said goving a little wave.**

**Jess gave a smile.**

**"No." Sam said as he goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."**

**"Okay," Dean turned and looked both of them striaght on.**

**"Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said bluntly.**

**"So he's working full time on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later," Sam said lacing some word with sarcasim and bitterness.**

"Strike one," Rissa said as she looked down in her lap letting her hair fall around her as she grimanced knew how possible that was.

Dean knew if it was that he wouldn't have come, but understood where Sam was coming from which made his heart pang. Sam gluped and kept looking up at the frozen screen as he felt eyes on him. John had the decentece to look embrassed and a little hurt at his youngest statment. The others in the room looked either confused or grim or uncaring.

**Dean lets his head fall to his chest then he looked backed up, " Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean expanded.**

**Sam's expression didn't change while he hears what Dean says. Jess glanced up at Sam.**

**"Jess, excuse us." Sam said flatly.**

**"I mean, come on. You can't just break in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam said as he and Dean decend down the stairwell.**

**"Your not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help find him." Dean insited**

**"You remember the polergiest in Amherst? Or the Devil's gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam snapped at Dean.**

**Dean stopped short and faced Sam who also stopped, "Not for this long, now, are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked.**

Sam knew what his answer would be but he also knew Dean would convince him.

**"I'm not," Sam said.**

**"Why Not?" Dean asked.**

**"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam answered.**

**"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," Dean said with an raised eyebrow then countiued down the stairs. Sam followed.**

**"Yeah?" Sam scoffed, " When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45" Sam said as the stoped outside the exit door.**

"Strike two," Rissa muttered, only Dean and Sam heard her as the others were to focused on the scene. They were both wondering what the hell she was striking out.

**"Well what was he suppose to do?" Dean asked.**

**"I was nine years old!" Sam exlaimed. "He was supposed to say, 'don't be afaird of the dark.'" Sam explained.**

**"'Don't be afraid of the dark'? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean voiced harshly.**

**"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her," Sam said angerly. Dean looked outside.**

"You heard this before." Rissa stated blandly and quietly to Dean.

"Yeah, about a hundred times," Dean replied with a shrug.

**"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam ranted.**

**"We save a lot of people doing it, too," Dean remined Sam.**

**Sam scoffed and there was moment of silence before Sam spoke up again, "You think Mom wouild have wanted this for us?"**

"No," Ellen stated flatly. Everyone looked to her.

"No mother wants their kids to hunt monsters," Ellen glared at John.

Rissa coughed, "Let's just keep watching." John needed to be torn a new one but they weren't even ten minutes in.

**Dean rolled his eyes and slamed the door open.**

**"The weapon training, and melting silver into bullets?" Sam inquired as he and Dean climb a short staircase to the parking lot. "Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam declared.**

"Stike Three," Rissa muttered.

"Okay what's all this strike one, two, three, shit?" Dean finally asked. Sam nodded as well. The other were confused have not heard her muttering.

Rissa looked up in surprise she didn't think they heard her, she was sure she put up a small sound barrier around her so she could mutter all she liked. Apparently Sam and Dean were they were too close for it work.

"If you want to know, figure it out." Rissa said finally wanting to avoid the topic of John's crap parenting skills. Her getting angry and trying to attack the man would put a damper on things, however once he gives his final wishes to Dean, she will have no reservations, that scene always managed to piss her off.

**"So what are you going to do? You're just going to love some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked as they walked across the parking lot towards the impala. On the last question Dean turned and faced Dam**

**"No, not normal. Safe," Sam amitted.**

**"And that's why you ran away," Dean said as he looked away.**

**"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam explained.**

"So, if John never said that you would have kept in touch?" Rissa asked. Strike four, Rissa said inside her head.

"With Dean yeah, but he took dad's side so I figured he felt the same, so I didn't call or answer," Sam said with a shrug. Both Dean's eyebrows went up at that but he kept quiet.

**"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead alread. I can fee it." Dean claimed with certainty. Sam stayed quiet.**

**"I can't do this alone," Dean said finally.**

**"Yes, you can," Sam replied.**

**"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean said a little rushed.**

"Well, I am going," Sam said. Dean just admitted that he missed him, he was going. Dean only rolled his eyes and was a little embrassed at what he admitted to. Not that everyone understood what he meant.

**Sam's lips twich and he sighs and looks down, thinking, and then looks up. "What was he hunting?" Sam asked.**

**Dean opens the Impala trunk then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props it open with a shot gun.**

**"All Right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean muttered to himself as he searched and digged through the clutter.**

"Dean, you should keep it organized, what if you need something quickly and you couldn't find it," Sam lectured Dean who only rolled his eyes.

**"So, when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as he leaned on the Imapla.**

**"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans," Dean said.**

"The voodoo thing kept me tied up, I finally finished up today," Dean said.

**"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam said suprised.**

**"Dude, I'm twenty-six," Dean stated looking over at Sam.**

"With the matured level of a ten year old," Sam added on, Dean glared. Everyone hid a smile or chuckle.

**All right, here we go." Dean said as he pulled some papers out of a folder.**

**"So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, california. About a month ago, this guy," Dean handed one the papers to Sam and Sam started reading it over,"They found his car but he'd just vanished. Completely MIA."**

**_The paper is a printout of an article for the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennual Highway Disapperance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING"_ ** **Sam read it over and glanced up.**

**"So maybe he was kiddnapped?" Sam suggested.**

**"Yeah, well, here's another one in April," Dean said as he started tossing down another Jericho Herald arrticle for each date he mentions, "Another one in Decemeber, 04, 03, 98, 92. Ten of them other over the past twenty years." Dean said as he took the article from Sam.**

**"All men, all the same five-mile sterch of road," Dean explained as he grabbed the rest of the stack and shoved in the folder. Dean then grabbed a bag out of another part of the arsenal.**

**"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean said as he pulled out a hand held tape recorder.**

**"Then I get this voicemail yesterday," Dean explains.**

"Tomorrow, then," John voiced not knowing what was going on. He knew the case he just wasn't sure what to do about it.

**"Dean...something big is starting happen...I thinks it's serious...I need to try and figure out what's going on...It may...Be very carful, Dean. We're all in danger." John's voice waves in and out on the recording.**

**"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.**

**"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said with a nod.**

**Sam shakes his head with an eyeroll.**

**"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a goldwave, took out the hiss and this what I got," Dean explained.**

"Times like this reminds me you do have a useable brain," Sam teased. Dean just rolled his eyes.

**Dean pressed play. "I can never go home..." a women's whispered. Dean pressed stop.**

**"Never go home." Dean frops the recorder, puts down the shotgun. He stands straight and shut the trunk and leans on it looking at Sam.**

**"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said plying Sam with a guilt trip.**

"Jerk," Sam said with a groan.

"Bitch," Was the thoughtless reply from Dean.

**Sam looked away and sighs then looked back.**

**"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him," Sam said.**

**Dean nodded.**

**"But I have to get back first thing monday. Just wait here." Sam said as he turned to go to the apartment.**

**He turned back when Dean asked, "What's first thing Monday?"**

**"I have an interview," Sam announced.**

**"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean advised.**

**"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," Sam rebucted.**

**"Law school?" Dean echoed with a smirk.**

**"So we got a deal or not?" Dean says nothing.**

"Ah, you are proud of him" Rissa cooed at Dean who glared at her. She laughed.

**Sam was packing a duffle bag. He pulled out a large hook-shaped knife and slides in to the bag.**

"That looks new, why would you get new weapons if you weren't hunting..." Dean trails of and look at his brother who seem unaffected.

"Never know what kind of monster could pop up in Palo Alto," Sam replied off-handly.

"I thought you wanted to get out of hunting? You said that not even a few minutes ago" Dean pushed.

"I may swore not to hunt, but doesn't mean the Supernatural would leave me alone." Sam grouched.

**"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess said as she walked in the master bedroom. Sam looked up as she walked in.**

**"Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Jess inquired.**

**"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam said as he walked over to the dresser.**

**"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip" Jess said as she sat on the bed.**

**Sam started rummaging around in the drawers, "Ah yeah, he's just deer hunting at the cabin," Sam pulled out a couple shirts and started stuffing them in the duffle, "he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. We're just goint to go bring him back." Sam said as zipped up his bag.**

**"What about the interview?" Jess asked.**

**"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days." Sam said as he walked around the bed. Jess followed.**

**"Sam, I mean, please." Jess pleaded. Sam turned and looked at her.**

**"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess asked.**

**"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, I promise" Sam said and kissed her on the check and leaves.**

**"At least tell me where you're going," Jess called out.**

**_Jericho, California_ **

**_Speaking in Tongues by Death Metal plays._ **

**A young man is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. "Amy I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." the young man laughed.**

**The young man looked over and see a woman in a white dress on the side of the road.**

"Well, we know it's a women in white now," Dean said.

**"Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?" the young man asked Amy.**

**The young man pulled up beside the women, who's dressed was torn in several places. He stopped and leaned across the passager seat.**

**"Car trouble or something?" The young man asked.**

**After a long pause the women[which sounded like the one from the voicemail] replied, "Take me home."**

**"Sure, get in" The young man send as he opened the door.**

**Barefoot the women climbed in and closed the door.**

**"You coming from a halloween party or something?" The young man asked. He noticed the low cut dress and looked away laugh nervously.**

**"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be alone out here," the young man said.**

**The women looked at him mornfully, seductivly and pulled up her skirt over her thigh.**

**"I am with you" The young man looked away only for the women to grab his chin and turn his face towards her's.**

"Can I just say how werid this is? I mean we know this guy is getting seduce by a dead chick, that's just makes me want to laughs and puke," Rissa said with a grimance.

**The young man's eyes linger on the women's cleavage.**

**"Will you come home with me?" the women whispered.**

**"Um...Hell, Yeah." The young man replied as he drives off tires squealling.**

**They pulled up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road.**

**"Come on. You don't live here." the young man said as the women stared at it sadly.**

**"I can never go home." the women said mornfully.**

**"What? What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Huh, where do you live?" the young man questioned as he turned to look at the women and doesn't see her there nor in the back seat. The young man nervously gets out of the car.**

**"That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" the young man called as he looked around for life and finds no sign. He walked up to the house.**

**A dusty picture of a women and two kid are shown. "Hello? Hello?" The young man called as he peered through the hole in the scene door.**

"And here starts the god damn hello, you never say hello when it get's creepy. That's like signing your death or trauma," Rissa complained. This got some snickering.

**A bird was startled and flew at his face startling the young man into falling over. He screamed and lepped to his feel and ran back to his car. He gets in and drives off.**

**The young man is on the highway again. He looked in the back seat and no one's there. Then he glanced up at the review mirror, the women is there. The young man yelled and drove stright thorugh a 'Bridge Closed' sign. The young man or the car stopped half way across the bridge. He screamed and blood splattered the windows.**

"Just so you know it November first" Rissa infromed them.

**_Ramblin' Man bu Aliman Brother plays._ ** **The impala is parked in front of pump. Dean walked out of the convince store carrying junk food. Sam is sat in the front seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

**"Hey!" Dean called and Sam leaned out and looked at him. "You want breakfast?" Dean asked.**

**"No, thanks," Sam declined.**

**"So how'd you pay for that stuff?'' Sam asked he picked up tapes and looked at them. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam inquired dropping a tape in the box and picking up another.**

**"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean answered and he pulled the nozzle back from the pump.**

**"Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," Dean explained lightly.**

**"Yeah? and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam scoffed swinging his legs back inside and closed the door.**

**"Uh, Burt Afamian," Dean said as he got in to the driver's seat as he said "and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean finished as he put his soda and chips down and closed the door.**

**"That sounds about right," Sam said with a small smile.**

**"I swear, man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam declared.**

**"Why?" Dean asked confused.**

**"Why? Well for one, they're cassette tapes. And two" Sam hold up a tape for every band he named, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean takes the Metallica cassette from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam griped.**

"Dean would look horrible with a mullet. Ash barely looks okay with one," Rissa said grimance at the image. Dean nodded in agreement and Ash just took it as compliment.

**"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean said as he popped in the cassette. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean dropped the metallica box back in with the others and starts the engine.**

**"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."**

"That would have been adroable," Rissa cooed at Sam as he glared at her.

**_Loveless' "A gift to the world" plays_ **

**"It's Sam, okay?" Sam stated.**

**"Sorry I can't hear you, the music's too loud," Dean over-yelled.**

"Don't know why I said anything." Sam said shaking his head.

**The Imapla drives down a higway past a sign that reads '** **_JERICHO 7'._ **

**Sam pressed end on his phone, he looked over to Dean.**

**"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue," Sam said. "So that's something, I guess. "**

**Dean glanced over to Sam, then back to the road. The bridge ahead of them had two cop cars with lights flashing and several police officers.**

**"Check it out," Dean said.**

**Dean pulled of the car. Sam and Dean take a look before Dean turn the engine off. Dean reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box of ID cards with his and John's faces. (inculding FBI and DEA). He pulls out on and grins at Sam who it staring shocked at Dean.**

Rissa started laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was off her rocker (more then usual). When she finally got her laughter down to brust of giggles. "Sorry, I had forgotten Sam use to have issues with using fake IDs and the other shady stuff," Rissa giggled out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, you and Dean both go through some pretty tramatic and life-changing events, so the legalites of things aren't really prioty," Rissa explained. Sam nodded understanding and worry over what made him change. Everyone that knew Sam wonder what pushed him.

Rissa smiled sadly as she could read what Sam was thinking but she didn't say anything.

**"Let's go," Dean said as he got out of the car. Sam follows with a sigh.**

**"You guy's find anything?" Deputy Jaffe yelled at two men wearing wet suits who were poking around in the river below while he leaned over the bridge railing.**

**"No! Nothing," One of the men yelled back.**

**Jaffe turned back toward a blue car that was in the middle of the bridge. It was the car's of the young man however the blood was gone.**

**"No sign of stuggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spootless. It's almost too clean." Hein said as he looked around the car.**

**Dean and Sam walked into the crime scene like the belonged there.**

**"So, this kid, Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked.**

**"Yeah" Hein said.**

**"How's Amy doing?" Jaffe asked.**

**"She's putting up missing posters downtown," Hein said with a sad tone.**

**"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean said looking around like a professtional. Jaffe looked up when Dean started and strighten up to talk to him.**

**"And who are you?" Jaffe asked.**

"I always felt that he really wanted to say was 'who the hell are you?'" Rissa added.

**Dean flashed his badge, "Federal marshals."**

**Jaffe questioned disbelivingly, "You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"**

**"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean laughed.**

**"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean questioned again as he went over and looked at the car.**

**"Yeah, that's about right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe replied.**

**"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam questioned.**

**"Town like this, everybody knows everybody," Jaffe nodded.**

**"Any connection between the victims, beside that they're all men?" Dean asked as circled the car and looked around.**

**"No. Not so far as we can tell." Jaffe told them.**

**"So what's the theory?" Sam asked as he walked over towards Dean.**

**"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kindnapping ring?" Jaffe said.**

**"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said with a smile. Sam stomped on Dean's foot.**

"You deserve that stomp, honestly, one of this days you are going to get us aressted!" Sam groaned after Dean throw him a look. Rissa tried hiding a smile but from the look everyone gave her she wasn't able too.

"Often, and not just with cops, but feds too," Rissa said smiling. Sam gave her and Dean a glare.

**"Thank you for your time," Sam said walking away with Dean following. "Gentleman," Sam said with a nodded to the other officers.**

**Dean catches up and smacks Sam in the back of the head.**

**"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.**

**"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean shot back.**

**"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam snapped back.**

**Dean looked at Sam and moved in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking.**

**"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this, I mean, if we're going to find Dad we're got get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean said.**

**Sam cleared his thoat and looked over Dean's shoulder. Dean tunrned and faced the Sheriff and two FBI agents.**

**"Can I help you boys?" the sheriff asked.**

**"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean said.**

**The two agents, walked pass and Dean nodded at each of them, " Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."**

**Sam and Dean head past the sheriff who turned to watch them leave.**

"We are so getting arrested," Sam muttered. Dean just rolled his eyes.

**The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:**

**_Emergency town hall meeting_ **

**_Sunday 8 PM_ **

**_Be safe out there_ **

**A young women is taching up Troy's missing poster as Dean and Sam approached.**

**"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.**

**"Yeah" Sam said as they walked up to her.**

**"You must be Amy," Dean asked.**

**"Yeah," Amy replied hesitantly.**

**"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." Dean said.**

**"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said as she walked away. Sam and Dean followed.**

**"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto," Dean lied.**

**"So' we're looking for him, too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam said consolingly.**

"This is why you are a great team, one makes up the lie and the other smoothly goes with it like it's the honest truth." Rissa laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I may have the time to do this properly and fully but today is not that day, and if the seasons keep going I don't think it will be anytime soon.
> 
> These kind of series are not for the faint of heart and are better down in groups. To anyone that wants to continue this or do something like this, take my advice don't do it alone. Get yourself a person to transcribe the scene and someone to sound idea about what certain scenes/object/face expression could be in canon. Also, find some to keep YOUR canon in order.


End file.
